Envy
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Mako gets plastered at a fancy gala. Korra notices. Post Book 2.


ORIGINAL PUBLISH DATE: 2/13/14

Gripping his glass tighter, Mako downed another shot. He motioned for another one, but the barkeep only chuckled.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Officer?" he questioned, taking the glass away.

Mako shook his head. "Not enough."

"Suit yourself," he laughed again. "I'm all for getting shit faced at a fancy gala like this, but you may not be in the right spot."

"Don't care," Mako mumbled. "More."

The barkeep sighed, moving to get more alcohol for the wallowing man.

Bolin, who was also attending the gala with his lovely date, Eska, suited up next to the young, drunk officer. "What's the occasion?"

Mako looked at him through the corner of his eye, and glared. "What do you mean?"

"Getting this drunk," Bolin motioned to Mako's poor posture and grim face. "We should be celebrating, but you seem like you're mourning."

Mako shrugged, moving his eyes to the center of attention.

Avatar Korra and her date, a young White Louts guard named Kai, were stood among a flurry of people.

The couple had their arms linked together and bright smiles plastered on their faces.

Kai was a waterbender, and just as crazy and hardheaded as Korra. They were labeled the 'perfect couple' and that they 'complimented each other'.

They weren't even together romantically, and the public was already so crazy about them

It made Mako sick.

Sure, he was Korra's friend. But he loved her. And that makes him more than a friend, even though she doesn't want to be.

"You should talk to her," Bolin said, disrupting Mako's thoughts. "It's been an entire year, and you guys have been avoiding each other like the plague, acting like distant friends."

Mako sighed and sat up. "I know. I will. Tonight."

Bolin sighed and pat the back of his older brother. "You and Korra both know what's right for you guys."

"I hope so, Bo," Mako mumbled, downing another shot.

Korra leaned against the balcony, finally being able to breathe.

The gala was something Korra didn't expect. The celebration of the year anniversary of the Harmonic Convergence; the beginning of a brand new era.

It was extravagant, but not so much so where Korra felt misplaced. Everyone was nice, especially the press. Kai was even comfortable with the attention, the shy boy who was never one for the spotlight.

A smile graced Korra's face as she thought of him. He was sweet, caring, yet as hard headed and stubborn as she was.

But, they weren't together. As much as Korra would love to be with Kai, and Kai the same, they both knew it was impossible.

Not when Korra still loved Mako; not when they still had midnight romps of lust and depression every fortnight.

Spirits, she hated herself for it. She knew she was hurting herself by continuing a 'friends with benefits' with the young firebender, and she knew she was hurting Mako as well.

She couldn't stop though. If they couldnt be together, it doesn't mean they can't _be_ together.

Korra sighed, past feelings bubbling up in her chest. It was supposed to be a momentous night. A celebration of the one year anniversary of the Harmonic Convergence.

Her heart was telling her that it was also the one year anniversary of her and Mako's 'break up'.

Right before she sunk deeper into her memories, heavy footsteps sounded behind her.

Kai, she had thought. She turned around with a warm smile on her face, which soon fell when she didn't see the face of her young date.

"Oh, hey Mako," she said quietly.

He was stumbling slightly. A little intoxicated, but he seemed to have a grip on it.

"We have to talk about this, Korra," he muttered, stumbling to the railing and leaning on it. "It's been such a fucking year for us."

Korra leaned back on the railing, her arms crossed. "I know."

"I can't stand to see you running around with that Kai guy anymore," he stated.

"We're friends," she told him, probably the twelfth time since she even first mentioned him.

Mako snorted. "Yeah, but we're friends, too. And what do we do? Fuck every couple of weeks."

Korra was taken aback. "I haven't had sex with him. I haven't even kissed him!"

Sighing, he leaned his forehead onto the cool stone railing. "I'm sorry for sounding hostile.. I just hate this."

"I do, too."

"Then lets get back together."

Silence.

"You know we can't."

"No, we definitely could. We've grown from last year. We can start over," he was looking at her now, desperation in his cold, amber eyes.

"Mako…"

"I can't do this any longer," he told her, his voice now firm. "Either we get back together, or we lose contact. I can't stand being around you but not being with you. And then having sex, but it not being real. I can't do it."

Korra was biting back her tears now. His thoughts were spot on with hers. She knew how he felt, and agreed with him.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He turned to her now, taking her hand in his. "Please, don't be. We can do this."

She gripped his hand tighter and nodded her head. "Okay."

Kai found the couple wrapped up in each other, Korra's arms around Mako's neck like a lifeline, and Mako's arms around her waist so tight he could have broken her.

Bolin sidled up next to his friend. "Sorry, bro. You knew it was going to happen."

Kai laughed. "Oh, of course. I've been hooking up with Asami since the day I met her."

Bolin's face sagged. "Ah, I see. Well then, it all works out."


End file.
